Spoon
by Witch of Lock
Summary: KaiAichi fanfic. Crack fic. Contains Selector Infected Wixoss spoilers. Did you know that you can purchase CFV silverware? It's true! I saw some for sale at the last tournament I went to!


Aichi had just gotten out of the shower. He carefully dried off his body, making sure not to be too vigorous. He didn't want to irritate his sensitive skin. He then combed through his blue hair. Truth was, he wanted to be immaculately clean for tonight. It was his first night over at Kai's place and he didn't want to screw anything up. Aichi turned to the fogged up mirror and wiped it off so he could watch himself brush his teeth. He couldn't resist the childish urge to trace his blurry reflection first. Oh how things had changed since they had first met!

He finished cleaning himself up when he remembered he didn't bring anything to sleep in. He fumbled around, trying to find something. Anything. Defeated, he creeked open the door.

"K-Kai. I-I forgot to bring something t-to sleep in." Kai looked at the blue head sticking out of the door and smiled.

"That's fine. I'll get something you can use." The seventeen year old opened the second drawer of his small dresser. "Let's see... Ah. This should be a little big on you, but that's fine." He thew a dark grey t-shirt at Aichi. The younger boy grabbed it and latched the door behind him. He then held the shirt in front of him. Kai's torso was much longer than his even though they were both in high school. It was a bit embarrassing, but Aichi donned it nonetheless.

The boy exited the bathroom to Kai sitting down in the middle of the bed, watching some sort of cooking show. When he saw Aichi, he moved over, motioning for Aichi to sit next to him. The chef on the show was teaching the proper way to make an omelet... or something. Either way, it made him hungry even though Kai had made dinner for them a few hours prior.

"I'm sorry, is this boring? There's a vanguard tournament on too. Or if you're into it, I'm sure if we flip through the channels for a bit we might find some anime or-" Aichi saw the concern on Kai's face and smiled. _I'm not the only one nervous then._

"Mm! This is fine!" However, as soon as he said that, the show ended. Kai looked down, somewhat disappointed. "I mean- Let's see if there's anime on!" He took the remote from Kai.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

And then one finally came on.

"Something Infected Something." Aichi hadn't caught the entire title, but it had card games so it seemed interesting enough, so maybe Kai would find it interesting too!

* * *

Aichi was sobbing, his face buried deep into Kai's chest.

"I-I don't want to be a Selectorrrr" Kai rubbed his back and continued to watch.

"Aichi, you are not a Selector. It's just a show."

"B-but I heard Blaster Blade talk to meeeee."

"Aichi that was psyqualia. That's different."

"I don't wanna be a LRIIIIIG. I like being meeeeeee."

"Aichi."

Kai turned off the television. He lifted Aichi's head up so their eyes met. Aichi's face was puffed from crying. "The show is fake. Not real. I promise. You aren't a selector. You will not become a LRIG. You'll be here forever. And I'll protect you from those things. I promise. So please don't cry."

"O-okay..."

Kai stood up and stretched.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes!" Aichi smiled, drying off the remander of his tears.

_Kai changed too._

A few moments later, Kai brought out a mug with a large blue "A" on it. He handed a permanent black marker to Aichi.

"Here. Fill in the rest of your name." He showed Aichi his own as an example. Aichi's eyes lit up.

"Okay!" It made him happy, almost as if writing his name would solidify his bond with Kai once and for all. Never in his life had he dreamed he would be so close to his idol. His heart pounded as he dotted the "i." It was finished.

"You have nice handwriting, Aichi. I've never really seen it until now." Kai gently took back the mug and poured some tea in it. Aichi gushed at the compliment.

"Th-thank you, Kai." He took a small sip of the tea. It wasn't as sweet as he would have liked it, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Kai again.

At about midnight, there was nothing left to do except go to sleep.

"I don't have a spare bed or futon or anything, so we'll have to share my bed. Is that okay?" Kai's cheeks started burning and his calm composure seemed to crumble. "O-of course i-if that's not okay I-I have no problem sleeping on the floor I've done it before I-"

"I'm okay with that, Kai."

"Of course you would be. There's no problem with best friends sharing a bed." Kai muttered the words to himself as he slipped under the sheets of the bed.

"I just have something to say..."

"Yes?"

"I like to spoon. I hope that's okay with you."

"I- YES I mean." Kai cleared his throat. "That's fine with me. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thank you, Kai."

Kai couldn't sleep the entire night. He was kept awake, waiting for the younger one's arms to be wrapped around him. Such a thing would only be bliss to Kai. Or, perhaps, did Aichi want to Kai to be the big spoon?

As the though crossed his mind, Toshiki Kai rolled over to find out that his best friend had become a literal spoon.


End file.
